<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>count on us by Purple64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850205">count on us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64'>Purple64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bits and bytes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent Jack Drake, Brotherly Bonding, Code lyoko elements, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Incest, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Sick Character, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Weight Issues, tim is kind of a technopath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is sick and his brothers help him feel better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by Code Lyoko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bits and bytes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>count on us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not really edited, forgive my mistakes.</p>
<p>Did I think I would continue this au? No, yet here I am.</p>
<p>I really love the concept of technopaths but i feel like i don't see it a lot in media.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason walked in the kitchen, clothes rumpled and hair uncombed. He was going to have to function with barely four hours of sleep and could careless about appearance, he just need food and coffee A.S.A.P. He covered his mouth as he yawned and looked up to see Bruce and Dick watching him in amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wished him a good morning, and he just grunted in return. The patrol last night left him exhausted. He tried to blink away the grogginess and sent a prayer the heavens when he sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred already had breakfast waiting for him on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man was pouring a cup of coffee. Sadly, it was the cup that set next to Bruce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alfred turned towards Jason he saw the boy was sending him a pleading look. He showed no reaction to Jason and placed a glass of orange juice next to him instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Master Jason, you already had your caffeine for the week. It’s bad enough Master Timothy drinks as if it’s water. I’m determined to keep at least one member of this family from becoming dependent on coffee,” Alfred said, sending a rather pointed look towards Bruce and Dick. Bruce looked slightly offended, while Dick just grinned towards his unofficial Grandfather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Jay, I’ll give you a ride to school and we can stop by that coffee shop on the way,” Dick whispered, throwing an arm around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, yes!” Jason whispered back, there was no way he would make it through today with out it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, is that so Master Richard?” Alfred said from the kitchen. “Do I need to cut you off for the week as well?” Crap, Alfred heard them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, Alfred you are totally right about Jason’s intake. Sorry, never mind that last part Jay.” Dick quickly removed his arm from Jason and looked nervously towards the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce just gave a light smile at their antics and turned on the radio to hear the morning news. The sound of the radio finally got Jason’s brain to wake up and he noticed a person missing at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family usually avoids using the radio or any electronics first thing in the morning since they got Tim out of the computer. Tim’s time living in Lyoko altered some of his brain chemistry and now he had a slight issue with technology.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason will never forget the moment they found out Tim and radios don’t mix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had finally figured out how to safely operate the machine Jack Drake used to trap his wife and son in the virtual world. Sadly, Janet’s physical form was long gone and her mind was lost amongst the code that made up Lyoko. Her last conscious thoughts were revenge on her husband and devastation of being separated from Tim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she killed Jack, the last thing left for her to cling on to was Tim. Once she realized that the Bats were trying to find a way to bring Tim’s mind and body back to the real world, Janet focused her attacks on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim was able to interfere on Janet’s attempts to sabotage the Bats and finally they figured out how to safely free him. They made the hard choice of shutting down the program and destroying it so no one else could try and recreate it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least Janet could finally be laid to rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they saw the state Tim was in after they open the scanner door, it made Jason want to cry. The kid was basically skin and bones, only able to stay conscious long enough to say his final good-byes to his Mom before they shut Lyoko down for good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decided to immediately treat him in the cave and worry about all the legal issues later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Bruce and Alfred worked on getting their cover story in the main part of the cave, Dick went up to the manor to gather stuff animals (he was determined to give Tim a bunch of things to cuddle in case he wasn’t ready for physical touch).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That left Jason to hang out in the medbay with Tim as he slept. The last thing he needed was to wake up alone after being trapped in computer for months. Jason sat in a chair next to Tim’s bed and couldn't help but to reach out to hold his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needed something to help him come to terms with the fact that Tim was really here. When Jason saw Tim’s wrist, he was reminded again of how skinny the kid had gotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had to make a plan to help the kid gain some weight and boost up his immune system. His body was completely out of whack, and Jason hoped the next few months wouldn’t be hard on the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Jason knew is that he would be right by his side the whole time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason had put on the radio to fill in the silence while he waited for Tim to wake up. Next thing he knew he was waking up to the radio freaking out. It started changing stations rapidly and Jason felt the small hand he was holding fly out of his grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got up to Tim’s side the poor kid was clutching his head yelling and crying in pain. Jason was trying hard no to freak out but Tim wouldn’t listen to the call of his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just kept chanting the same sentence over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Turn it off, turn it off…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred, Bruce, and Dick had run in to the room from all the noise, and just watched in horror at the state Tim was in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Turn it off, turn it off!” Jason was shaking his shoulders now, trying to understand what was wrong. All the medical equipment started beeping wildly, like it was reacting to Tim’s distress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred ran to the cabinet, searching for a sedative and Dick went to the other side of the bed trying to help Tim calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce finally caught on what Tim needed and reached to unplug the radio. Before he could reach, it started sparking and smoke began to rise from the device. Bruce was about to yell for them to take cover when everything came to a halt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The radio shut off and the machine’s beeps stopped. He turned around to see Alfred had injected Tim and the boy was now in a restless sleep. It seemed his control over electronics followed him from his time in Lyoko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been a few months since the “incident” as they like to call it, and now they had a handle on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce Wayne officially adopted Tim Drake after Batman found him while investigating the mysterious death of Jack Drake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The official story told to the media was that Jack locked Tim up in a hidden basement in Drake Industries after he witnessing the man murdering his mother. Then the man died from one of those weird cyber attacks going on the last few months, leaving the young Drake stuck alone in the room until Batman rescued him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Bruce Wayne was apparently his Godfather and happily took him in. The media thought Tim was being homeschooled because he was still recovering from his trauma of the event. In a way that was true, but really Tim was spending time learning how to handle the sensory overload from being surround by electronics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim explained it was like he constantly had someone humming in his ear and if he couldn’t ignore it, it overwhelmed him until he felt like bursting. Once he learned to let it fade to the background, it was easier to get a hold of and he had a chance to be in control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just harder for the boy to control in the morning, when he first wakes up he can’t quite ignore the calls of the electronics throughout the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So breakfast was usually tech free until Tim was awake, and the boy milked the ‘Alfred coffee privileges’ as much as possible, claiming coffee helped him concentrate. He was getting away with it less now that he gained a better control over his abilities and Jason couldn’t wait until he suffered from full coffee restrictions too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, they still did go through a lot light bulbs in the upstairs bathrooms while Tim went through his morning routine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was weird that Bruce would risk Tim getting overwhelmed. Plus there was a lack of lanky little arms reaching for Bruce’s cup of coffee, and the table was devoid of high pitch voice chattering on about the current open cases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy would have been poking his face by now whining about not being to stay up to monitor patrol last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered Alfred took over coms earlier than usual. Jason was too busy last night to ask why Tim decided to get off so early, especially when Bruce finally relented and let Tim stay up for at least half of their patrol. For some reason Tim never had problems with the Batcomputer or coms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They thought it was because he spent so much time in the Batcomputer section of Lyoko, he already was familiar of how to control it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Bruce, where’s the brat?” Bruce paused his movement, fork full of food halfway to his mouth, and gave Jason a sad look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems like Tim developed a fever again last night. Of course he decided it was best to hide it from us. Alfred told me he almost fell face first into the keyboard.” Alfred tsked in disapproval and Jason saw that he was carrying a tray of oatmeal and hot tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not understand why the boy finds it so difficult to rest when he’s hurting.” Alfred held on to the handles of the tray tightly, the man took it personally any time Tim was sick. Especially since it led to Tim eating less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing worse than a child being unfed under his care. Jason would work on getting Tim to at least try to finish his meals this week. He hopes this would help stop Alfred from spending the whole day fretting around in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Jason bit his lip in worry, this was third time in a month Tim was sick. He knew the kid was excited to be some part of the nightly activities of the family. But, he kept forgetting to let himself rest, getting caught up with cases. Even though Jason’s lack of sleep in favor of patrol would make it hard to argue with kid about his bad habits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His concern must be showing on his face, since he felt Dick pull him in for a side hug and Bruce reached out to pat his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Master Jason, I’ll have him fed and on bed rest until he feels better,” Alfred said reassuringly. The older man headed upstairs with the food and a resigned look on his face. Ready to face Tim’s pleading looks and protests when he broke the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry son,” Bruce squeezed his hand. “I already told Lucius I’d be working from home today. Between Alfred and me, Tim won’t be alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick exchanged a look with Jason and his eyes widened a bit (he must of just thought of an idea) and jumped out of his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bruce, can Jason stay home today? He didn’t really sleep last night anyway.” Dick said with a rush, foot tapping in impatience for his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce looked at his oldest in concern, “if I say no, I’m afraid of how you’ll react,” he joked, “It’s fine as long as you don’t have any exams or assignments due today Jason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jason shook his head, Dick pulled him up from the table and pushed him towards the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grab all your blankets, pillows, and any form of nonelectrical entertainment. Meet in living room for operation pillow fort, it’s the best way to help cheer up a sick baby brother. I know from experience.” Dick winked and Jason just rolled his eyes (he was right though, Dick’s improv pillow forts were the best).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, Alfred found out their idea, because the man already left a pile of extra blankets and pillows for them by the time Jason brought his stuff down. He did a quick sweep to make sure it as tech free as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing plugged in seemed to be the lights, Alfred must of checked for that too. He was about done when Dick came in with Tim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason heard a sneeze and the lights turned off before flickering back on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim must be feeling pretty bad if he lost control over the lights. That was one of the first things he got a hold of. He crawled through the fort opening and sure enough Dick was carrying what looked like a bundle of blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it weren’t for the bit of black hair sticking out of one end, Jason would think Dick forgot Tim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did some order a baby burrito?” Dick sang out, ignoring the annoyed grumbles coming from the youngest boy. Dick gently rolled Tim into the middle of the fort and Tim just gave a surprised squawk at the loss of his blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason saw how flushed his face was and quickly began to pile the blankets before he got cold. Dick laid down next to Tim, pulling him to a hug. He gestured for Jason to come join them in his cuddle and Jason grabbed a book to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want sleep,” Tim whined, his voiced muffled from his place underneath the blankets. “I feel like all I do is sleep and eat. Or train with my powers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, Timmy, why didn’t you say something?” Dick started stroking his head in comfort and Tim snuggled a bit closer into his arms. “You know it’s okay if you want to take a break from training.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason started to rub his back so he knew he had his support and could open up. “You do know you just came back from having your body reformed from digital to physical right? Like you should just be eating and resting. So you don’t end up with hmm..I don’t know a fever?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim rolled over and peeked from his blanket cocoon to stick his tongue out at Jason. “Ugh, fine you have a point Jason. I still don’t want to take a nap, I’m not five-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With the way your acting right now, I beg to differ-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you’re the one who still likes to cut the crust off their sandwiches-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least I can reach the counter to make a sandwich-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not that short! Just wait, I will be taller than you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha, don’t make me laugh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim grabbed a near by pillow and hit Jason in the face. Jason sat up and threw back it at him. Tim saw that coming and ducked out of the way, so Dick got hit instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This cause both young boys to laugh and Dick just took it in stride, happy to his younger brothers were both relaxing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about this,” Dick started waiting for his brother to finish their laughter, “we take a short nap and play Uno Flip?” Dick smiled evilly as he showed them the box of cards he had hidden in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim gasped and Jason returned his smile. There was no room for brothers or any other family during Uno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal,” Jason said, and Tim hesitated for a second before agreeing. Jason pulled Tim to him and started to read his book out loud so he could help Tim relax enough to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason read until his eyes began to blur, and then Dick took over. Pretty soon all three brothers were sound asleep. Bruce and Alfred peaked in throughout the morning but let them be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce tried to take a picture of them on his phone, and it immediately short-circuited, though Tim remained asleep the whole time. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let it go, but he was pretty sure Tim had better control than they thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day Tim would feel save enough to let the adult members of the family know when he was hurting, Bruce was just glad his brothers were here to help create a safe place for him until he was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know your thoughts!</p>
<p>Just so you know uno flip will tear families apart and has no room for mercy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>